Day 9: 2:00pm-3:00pm
| code = 9AFF04 | author = Patrick Harbinson | director = Adam Kane | rating = }} Jack Bauer makes an attempt to get the information from Tanner's flight key to Chloe while barricaded in the Embassy's communication room. Meanwhile, the Marines and the CIA try to flush him out on the orders of James Heller. Margot brutally puts a stop to Naveed's plan to leave with Simone. Synopsis [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] *'U.S. President James Heller' addresses the House of Commons to ease tension over the drone incident, only to be openly rebuked by the legislators in attendance. *'Jack Bauer' tells Adrian Cross that the drone override used in the attack is now in the hands of a known terrorist. Chloe O'Brian learns that the new owner, Margot Al-Harazi, is a wanted terrorist suspect responsible for bombing a military housing complex in Iraq. *'Simone Al-Harazi' reassures her husband Naveed that he can pilot the drones and fulfill his part of her mother's plan. Margot Al-Harazi sternly warns Naveed that the only thing that matters is winning their war. *'Open Cell' hackers form a plan to get Jack inside the U.S. Embassy and recover Tanner's flight key, to prove that the drone was hijacked. When the plan fails, Jack is forced to shoot into the crowd and start a riot to gain entry to the building, with Agent Morgan close behind. The following takes place between 2:00pm and 3:00pm. 2:02:15 Protesters flood the gates of the U.S. Embassy, fighting with the marines and police guards. Jack Bauer tells Chloe that he created a "diversion" to get inside, but Agent Morgan somehow tracked him down outside. He waits as a pair of DSS agents run by, then assaults the last man, dragging him into a nearby stairwell and choking him into unconsciousness. As Jack puts on the agent's jacket, Chloe informs him that Lieutenant Tanner is being taken to a room on the second floor, which will require an access pass. Jack inspects the DSS agent's pass and replies that he has one now. Chloe accuses Chell and Adrian Cross of deliberately ruining Jack's identity at the entrance checkpoint. Cross says that he simply wanted Jack out of their business for good, and that he didn't form their organization to help governments out of crises that they themselves manufactured by putting drones in the skies. Chloe angrily tells him to get out of her sight. As Cross walks away, Jack's partner, Belcheck, asks how she plans to get Jack out of the embassy safely, and angrily says that Cross is lucky that he and Jack may still need his help. Chloe says that she has to help him, as he saved her life; Belcheck comments that the two of them have that in common. Kate Morgan and Erik Ritter greet Kevin Cordero, the marine commander at the embassy, and tell him about Jack Bauer's presence in the building. Cordero agrees to take them to Tanner's holding room, and signals Lopez and Osborne to accompany them. Upstairs, Jack uses the pass to gain access to Tanner's room and introduces himself to Captain Denovo as diplomatic security, saying that he needs to get both of them to safety before the rioters reach them. Just then, the phone mounted on the wall starts to ring. Despite Jack's insistence, Denovo, suspicious, steps over to answer it, forcing Jack to strike him from behind and knock him unconscious. He reassures Tanner, shocked, that he doesn't intend to hurt him, and explains that the people who hijacked his drone earlier are planning a major terrorist attack. To stop it - and to clear Tanner's name - he needs the flight key that Tanner was using when it happened. Tanner tells him that Denovo has it, so Jack goes to retrieve it, just as Chloe warns that the marines have arrived on Jack's floor. He heads out the door and makes for the stairwell at the other end of the hall. 2:07:35 Morgan and Ritter, accompanied by Cordero and four other marines, enter Tanner's cell and awaken Denovo. The two CIA agents question Tanner, but he refuses to say anything to either of them. Denovo tells them that Jack was just there and stole the flight key. Cordero radios a command to lock down every keypad in the building. Looking at a schematic of the building, Chloe directs Jack to the basement storage area and a street-level exit. Finding that his access pass no longer works, Jack tells her to find another way, but she says that there is no other way out that she can find. Noticing network cables running along the walls, Jack says that he needs to find the embassy's secure communications room to upload the flight key data, and sets off at a run. Chloe, worried, tells him that there is no way out for him - he will be caught or killed. 2:09:06... 2:09:07... 2:09:08... 2:13:23 Ian Al-Harazi tells his mother that Yates' device is now interfaced with his systems. All that remains is to adapt the flight software, which, at her pressing, Ian says will take about another hour. In bed together, Simone tells Naveed that she missed him terribly, and says that once today is over they'll have time for all the things they've put off. Naveed again says that he no longer wishes to be a part of what Margot means to do, but Simone asks him, her voice trembling, to think about what her mother would do to him if he refuses. In response, he reveals that he has formed a plan to escape during one of Yasir's supply runs, using a key to get out through the estate's back gate and to a parked car nearby. Though he could have gone a week ago, he waited for her to return because he wants to spend the rest of his life with her, and to free her from her mother's influence. Finally, Simone agrees to go with him. Over the phone, Agent Morgan fills in Steve Navarro and Jordan Reed on the embassy situation. Jack Bauer is loose in the building with Lieutenant Tanner's flight key, and she and the marines are searching for him floor by floor. Navarro asks if she thinks Jack and Tanner are working together, but Morgan admits that it doesn't seem likely anymore. He orders her to keep him posted on their progress and ends the conference call. 2:17:01 Running past several workers, Jack locates the entrance to the communications room, and takes a man hostage at gunpoint, forcing him inside. Jack yells at him and the two women inside to take a seat in a corner, then sits down at a terminal and plugs in Tanner's flight key. Chloe tells him to open a new T-Net session and provides a secure IP address to upload the flight data. Disheartened at the slow progress, Jack asks if there's something wrong; Cross walks over and says that the data is heavily encrypted. To speed up matters, he sends Jack a software program to handle the encryption. Chloe warns Jack that the marine detail is seconds away from his location, and confirms for him that they are wearing body armor. Standing up, Jack tells one of the hostages, Jenny, to go to the door and open it on his command. At the critical moment, Jack gives the signal and fires through the open doorway, shooting two marines in the chest and yelling to them that he has taken hostages. He orders Jenny to slam the door shut, just before Cordero and the other marines fire repeatedly into it. 2:19:20... 2:19:21... 2:19:22... 2:23:37 Simone emerges from her bedroom and her mother offers her tea; she accepts. As they stand in silence, Margot detects her daughter is hiding something from her. Simone confessing that Naveed is getting cold feet, and she's playing along until she can think of something. Margot scoffs at her daughter's abilities and reminds her of the importance of the mission, and that she plans on forcing his cooperation if necessary. President James Heller is continuing his speech, now that Parliament has calmed down. Just then, Mark Boudreau gets a call from Steve Navarro about Bauer. Because Bauer has taken hostages, the CIA can no longer conceal his presence in London. Mark expresses his disappointment, and learns the Marines have taken control. He also asks to be the first to know to pass it on to President Heller. Jack tells Chloe that the decryption program is finally working, but slowly. Chloe asks Adrian Cross if it can be sped up, and he promises it can't. Chloe tells Jack it will take 20-30 minutes to complete the job. Suddenly Jack gets a call from Captain Kevin Cordero who asks Jack to help him resolve things peacefully. Jack refuses, saying that the hostages' safety depends on the Marines' cooperation. Cordero hangs up and tells his men not to go easy on Bauer. 2:28:17 Jack notices the hostages fearing for their lives and assures them he's only bluffing about harming them. Agents Morgan and Ritter enter Chris Tanner's holding cell to talk about Bauer. Ritter informs him that Bauer's surrounded by Marines and unavailable for more help. He asks what relation the two have; Tanner answers they were total strangers. They express their doubts, but Tanner answers that he was innocent, that Bauer seems to believe him, and that Bauer needed Tanner's flight key to prove it, and to prove what the terrorists planned to do with the technology that enabled them to hijack his drone. Morgan thanks him and leaves with Ritter, who says they didn't try hard enough. She informs Ritter that Bauer hinted at an attack on President Heller, and even if it's only a possibility, they need to do something about it. Heller finishes up his speech and Mark requests to speak with him. He informs Heller about Jack's taking hostages at the embassy. Audrey notices Jack's mention, but they ignore her. Mark explains that he doesn't know Jack's plans, just that he was captured by the CIA and broke out. Audrey gets upset that she was left out of this. Heller tells Mark he wants to speak to Jack before he makes a decision. 2:32:46... 2:32:47... 2:32:48... 2:37:03 2:42:44 2:46:41... 2:46:42... 2:46:43... 2:51:07 2:53:49 2:59:57... 2:59:58... 2:59:59... '3:00:00' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan * Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * William Devane as James Heller * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter * Giles Matthey as Jordan Reed * Michael Wincott as Adrian Cross * with Benjamin Bratt as Steve Navarro * and Kim Raver as Audrey Boudreau Guest starring *Michelle Fairley as Margot Al-Harazi *Colin Salmon as General Coburn *John Boyega as First Lieutenant Chris Tanner *Emily Berrington as Simone Al-Harazi *Liam Garrigan as Ian Al-Harazi *Sacha Dhawan as Naveed *Alec Newman as Captain Kevin Cordero *Miranda Raison as Caroline Fowlds * and Stephen Fry as Alastair Davies Co-starring *James Allenby-Kirk as Stosh *Jennifer Armour as Jenny (as "Hostage #2") *Will Austin as Arthur (as "Marine #2") *John Cummins as Parliament Member #1 *Mandeep Dhillon as Chell *Terry Diab as Parliament Member #2 *Ken Drury as Speaker *Charles Furness as Pete *Dexter Galang as Hostage #1 *Nicholas Khan as Parliament Member #3 *Provence Maydew as Hostage #3 *Julian Moore-Cook as Williams (as "Marine #1") *Duncan Pow as Captain Greg Denovo *Branko Tomovic as Belcheck Uncredited * Kay Burley as Sky News reporter * Peter Pedrero as Margot's henchman Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Canada: on Global **France: on Canal+ Séries **Latin America: May 20, 2014 on Canal Fox **Germany: May 20, 2014 on Sky Deutschland **Greece: May 20, 2014 on Fox **Asia: May 20, 2014 on AXN Asia **Philippines: May 20, 2014 on Jack City **UK: on Sky1 **Spain: on Fox **India: on AXN India **Iceland: on Stöð 2 **South Africa: on M-Net Series **Italy: on Fox **Australia: TBA 2014 on Network Ten Story and script Filming locations :See all: Live Another Day filming locations Props and minutiae :See also: Weapons on 24/Live Another Day *The IP address Chloe gives Jack to upload the flight key data is 2.718.281.828. Though this is an invalid IPv4 address, the digits are a reference to Euler's number, a famous mathematical constant. (e'' = 2.718281828...) Music * When the Marines storm the room Jack is in and Kate Morgan claims Jack as her prisoner, Sean Callery re-uses a part of the track Reviving Jack from the Season 4 Finale. Errors and inconsistencies Reception Appearances :''This list is incomplete *Characters **Ian Al-Harazi **Margot Al-Harazi **Muhammad Al-Harazi (mentioned only) **Simone Al-Harazi **Anne (mentioned only) **Arthur (first appearance) **Jack Bauer **Belcheck **Audrey Boudreau **Mark Boudreau **Charles I (mentioned only) **Charles II (mentioned only) **Chell **Coburn **Kevin Cordero (first appearance) **Adrian Cross **Alastair Davies **Greg Denovo **Caroline Fowlds **Goodall (first appearance) **James Heller **Jenny (first appearance) **Johnson (first appearance) **Lee (first appearance) **Lopez (first appearance) **Adam Morgan (mentioned only) **Kate Morgan **Steve Navarro **Naveed **Chloe O'Brian **Osborne (first appearance) **Jordan Reed **Erik Ritter **Rodriguez (first appearance) **Yuri Suvarov (mentioned only) **Chris Tanner **Yasir (mentioned only) **Derrick Yates (mentioned only) *Locations **Afghanistan (map only) **Argentina (map only) **Bolivia (map only) **Brazil (map only) **Buckingham Palace (map only) **Canada (map only) **Charing Cross Station (map only) **CIA London station **Chile (map only) **City of London (map only) **Costa Rica (map only) **Covent Garden (map only) **Cuba (map only) **Dominican Republic (map only) **10 Downing Street (map only) **El Salvador (map only) **England **Europe **Euston Station (mentioned only) **Falkland Islands (map only) **Greenland (map only) **Guatemala (map only) **Guyana (map only) **Haiti (map only) **Houses of Parliament **Iceland (map only) **Iraq (map only) **Jamaica (map only) **Kings Cross Station (map only) **Liverpool Street Station (map only) **London **London City Hall (map only) **Mexico (map only) **Nicaragua (map only) **North America (map only) **The Old Bailey (map only) **Oxford Circus (map only) **Panama (map only) **Paraguay (map only) **Peru (map only) **Piccadilly Circus (map only) **South America (map only) **Suriname (map only) **United Kingdom **United States Embassy in London **United States of America (map only) **Uruguay (map only) **Venezuela (map only) **Waterloo Station (map only) *Organizations and titles **Al-Qaeda **Captain **Central Intelligence Agency **Department of State **Diplomatic Security Service **First Lieutenant **Metropolitan Police Service **Open Cell **Parliament of the United Kingdom **President of the United States **Prime Minister of the United Kingdom **United States Marine Corps **United States Secret Service **White House Chief of Staff *Objects **Drone (mentioned only) **Drone override module **Flight key **Glock 17 **Gun **T-Net (first appearance) **Tea See also * 2:00pm-3:00pm (disambiguation) 904 D904